No More Tears
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: A prelude to a multi-chapter AprilDizzy fiction. Both April and Dizzy have finally expressed their love for each other. Everything seems perfect. Or is it...? (AprilDizzy, shoujo-ai)


**__**

NO MORE TEARS

Prelude

"Wow. The sky looks very beautiful tonight, doesn't it, April?"

The chief advisor moaned a relaxing sigh as agreement. It was a very beautiful sight to behold. That was something she readily could admit. The young woman's bright marble eyes left their gaze on the railing behind, and dared to hazard another look out into the distance. It the pitch of darkness, the gem-like stars dotted around scene sparked magnificently, overshadowed only by the romantic overhanging veil of moonlight, passing over the Mayship and the two sweethearts adorning one of its many balconies.

It had been a great while since April had taken the time to stare at the night with Dizzy like this; in previous instances she would have considered it a chore. Now it seemed like a gift. Of course, back then; April's concerns were very different. Concealing love, masking it under a false mask of happy obliviousness. Dreadful process though it was, the heart can force the mind to make silly choices in life. Especially when your attentions were fixed on a certain woman.

April's eyes rolled slowly from thinking about those days. Those days when she hid her love for Dizzy from everyone, including herself. They were harsh, and taxing, never did April expect to have gone through something like that of a girl. But if you just took a simple look at the object of her affections, you would understand why.

The pirate made an un-hurried look to her left, casting her eyes away from the nightly setting and towards her other half. Dizzy. Even now, when her sadness had been resolved, April could help but feel light headed and absent minded whilst staring upon her Dizzy. Hungry and passionate eyes devoured gorgeous features of elongated sapphire hair, radiant crimson eyes, creamy skin and a lithe, petite but healthy body. That immature glance of excitement that Dizzy carried along her face was just another one of those little quirks that April had come to love. And for such a beautiful woman, vanity had not corrupted her personality. That bashful demeanour and reluctant charm was genuinely alluring, at least in a certain someone's opinion. It was probably that aspect of Dizzy that made her so magnetic to April, her shining personality. The voluptuous looks and beauty just made April's feelings that much harder to control.

And if you took it from that perspective, it was no wonder that April had fallen in love with Dizzy the way she did. After all, who could blame her? April couldn't count the amount of times she had fallen prey to jealousy when she and Dizzy landed on the surface to get supplies. Men flocked to her like drunken moths to an intoxicating flame. Though Dizzy had eyes for none of them. Because April now knew that her seemingly 'unrequited' love was very much requited.

"Yeah..." April finally replied. "It is pretty cool. I should come up here more often, I guess. But with all the effort that Johnny's been making and all that business with that crazy guitar woman, we haven't had much time to waste."

Dizzy lowered her eyes. "...Rescuing me caused the crew a lot of grief, didn't it?"

"Hey," April began. She could see that slight twinge of sadness in Dizzy's eyes. "You can't blame yourself for that at all. You're a member of the Jellyfish Pirates, Dizzy. We'll always look out for you. Heck, if you weren't here, then who'd help me keep May under control?"

The innocent Gear giggled slightly. April felt relieved for that. Dizzy always seemed to blame herself for things. It was like she was conditioning herself to take on some great responsibility. April figured that it came with being a Gear. Holding so much power, so much strength. To know that you in kind are a child of a form of creature so powerful that it altered the fate of the world. With that kind of power, a great sense of duty came with it. It was probably this notion of responsibility that made Dizzy so selfless. And probably why her protector, that man wielding the scythe, was so dedicated to guarding the forest that Dizzy had once inhabited.

"I'm sorry for being so..."

April interjected as Dizzy trailed off. "What, so wonderful? Nah, I think that's just a part of you that's never gonna change. And I think I like it that way."

The blush of flattery on Dizzy's cheeks couldn't be more evident. Again, not that April was complaining. The ruby-eyed Gear had to have the cutest smile and the sexiest pout this side of the Japanese colonies. Quickly, April pushed herself away from that railing overhanging the balcony, and moved closer to her Dizzy. The pirate girl instantly wrapped her loving arms around the neck of her love, pushing herself upwards to tip toes to meet with the lips of the slightly taller Dizzy.

April felt herself quiver, as she felt the warm breath of her lover lingered gently on her lips, their current closeness a godsend after the months of torture that April had previously went through.

"Don't ever change, Dizzy."

No response could be offered to that, as April eagerly quenched the thirst her lips had been harbouring, stealing a precious and longed for kiss from Dizzy. The young Gear was still very new to all this, so didn't do much in turn, rather she let her feelings guide her and in an instant her lips were moving in sync with her April's, their breaths mingling as they displayed their affection below the hauntingly beautiful light that the moon and stars had cast along the Mayship and the wide open sea below it.

As April's hands clasped eagerly at Dizzy's tender cheeks, she relished this new tingling in her body, this feel of abrupt and electric warmth rising from her chest and along the rest of her torso. It was almost as if simply kissing Dizzy made her feel as though she were on top of the world.

"Hey guys!"

"Gah!" April broke off from Dizzy with a gasp, startling the younger girl whom she had been kissing. Both looked back towards the door leading back inside the Mayship, to see the ever-energetic May, smiling at the two bashful young pirates. Realizing that it was May, April calmed herself a bit, taking in a sip of air. While she was doing that, May continued to address the two of them.

"Uh..." She began. "As much as I'd like to leave you two alone to-"

April cut May off when she finally got a breath. "Geez, May?! Do you mind?"

"Sorry!" May said playfully, placing both hands at her waist. "You and Dizzy are part of a crew, remember? You two can't slack off and make me do all the work around here."

"It must be a dream I'm having if I think I heard you say that you're doing some work." April replied sardonically.

May just shut her eyes, looking away. "Oh, ha, ha. You're a real laugh riot. Don't forget it was me who hooked you guys up in the first place. You aughta show me a little more respect, y'know?"

Dizzy didn't focus on May, but rather April. "Why did you pull away like that? It was only May."

"I thought it was..." April shuddered. "That guy."

May looked strangely confused. "What guy?"

"That guy with the scythe." April said, staring back at Dizzy. "Y'know, somehow, I don't think that he likes me very much, Dizzy."

"Testament?" Dizzy said surprised. "I know that he has not really warmed up to you yet, but, when he sees how much I like you… well…"

"Dizzy." April said blankly. "He hates me."

Dizzy shook her head. "Please just give him a chance, April? I know he likes you, Testament is just... very distrustful of people."

"Yeah, and it's not like he's gonna be here for long." May supplied. "As soon as April's party is over, then he's gone. Anyways, that reminds me. He's over at the shipping bay, Dizzy, and he wants to speak to you. Something about 'ascertaining your true wish' or whatever that means."

Dizzy nodded quickly. "I see. I will go and see him."

The newest addition the Jellyfish pirates, gently snuggled up to her girlfriend, placing a sweet kiss at her cheek, then eagerly bounding through the door to the innards of the winged wonder, the Mayship. The love-stricken April stood in a literal trance, softly holding the cheek upon which Dizzy had placed her kiss. May just grinned at the sight of a helpless April. She had to admit, she had not seen the signs with these two until things were reaching crisis point, but luckily she figured out how they felt about each other before it was too late. And it was all for the better. You could see that April was so much happier now than she had been before. A trademark after-effect of that intangible thing we call love.

"Man, you really love her, don't you?" May already knew the answer to that.

"Of course I do." Bingo! "I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time like I did before."

May shrugged. "You didn't know how she felt about you."

"Yeah, I know, but..." April said this with the utmost passion. "It's 'cause of you that Dizzy even knows about my feelings. I really owe you one, May."

The cheerful girl of orange just laughed, tossing an arm around April's shoulder. "Heh, you don't need to worry about that, April. You're my best friend. I wasn't gonna watch you hurt like that when I could do something about it."

"Yeah... thanks, May."


End file.
